Toca antes de entrar
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Basado en el Special 413 Days. ¡HUMOR! Lucy había aprendido de una forma poco usual, que era mejor siempre tocar la puerta. Más cuando se trataba de la habitación de Juvia. NO Pairing. Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa! Hoy vengo con un cortito medio marihuano. :D

¡Okno! Aunque sí es medio rarito. ¡Y lo hice porque es Viernes, y pa' desestresarme un poco! ¡Yaaay! xD

Bueno, mushashos y mushashas, hoy ando más estúpida de lo normal, así que mejor me voy a dormir. Esto de hacer prácticas con niños cansa. :S

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews Please!

* * *

**Toca antes de entrar**

Muy rara vez Lucy y Juvia acordaban hacer algo juntas. Fuera una misión, alguna salida o cualquier otra actividad que las implicara a ellas solas. Pero eso no era porque ellas no quisieran, sino más bien, que la imaginación extrema de la Lockser lo impedía. Cada que Juvia decía "rival de amor", era la señal perfecta de Lucy para salir corriendo despavorida y tan rápido como pudiera.

Y más que nada por eso rara vez podían hacer algo juntas.

Hasta ése día, que habían acordado hacer una misión.

Lucy ingresó animada a los dormitorios femeninos, al edificio de Fairy Hills, dirigiéndose directamente al pasillo por donde quedaba la habitación de Juvia. Ése té _Earl Gray_ con salsa que Juvia le había dado la primera vez que había visitado su cuarto, había dejado a Lucy marcada de por vida. Jamás olvidaría la ruta por la que Erza la había llevado para llegar allí.

–Lu-chan, deberías tocar antes de entrar –le recomendó Levy que salía de su habitación–. Juvia se puede enojar.

–No pasa nada –le sonrió sin darle importancia–. Y por una vez en la vida yo también quiero caer de sorpresa a alguien –añadió.

Levy suspiró resignada, dejando caer los hombros, para después seguir con su camino.

La rubia giró el pomo de la puerta, mirando asombrada el "Santuario de Gray" que era la habitación de Juvia. Muñecos en todas las repisas de los muebles, fotos enmarcadas, pegatinas, ropas con la cara de Gray o diciendo "I love Gray". Seguramente toda la mercancía de Gray que vendía Max era comprada únicamente por Juvia.

De repente las orejas de Lucy se movieron, imitando a cual animal que escucha un ruidito, al escuchar caer agua por una regadera.

–Ahh, Gray-sama –escuchó.

Inmediatamente la Heartfilia se sonrojó.

–Gray-sama le hace cosquillas a Juvia –seguía diciendo desde el baño la Lockser.

Miles de imágenes censuradas pasaron por la cabeza de Lucy antes de que pudiera pensar con lógica. ¿Y si Gray estaba dentro del baño con Juvia? No, eso era imposible. Con el olfato de perro de Erza ningún hombre podría meterse a Fairy Hills. ¡¿Pero por qué Juvia decía que Gray estaba ahí?!

Un hilito de sangre comenzó a brotar de la nariz de la rubia, poniendo aún más rojo su rostro. Luego un suspiro proveniente del baño hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Lentamente la llave del agua se fue cerrando, provocándole a la Heartfilia un mini infarto.

Rápidamente ubicó una ventana abierta olvidando que a unos metros tenía la puerta.

O-o-O

Juvia salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla, mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Buscó sus ropas de siempre en un mueble y rápidamente se alistó para salir. Un poco curiosa volteó a ver el reloj de Gray-sama colgado en la pared.

–Lucy-san ya se retrasó.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta avisaron a Juvia de una visita, seguramente su compañera rubia. Que efectivamente cuando abrió la puerta, ahí estaba.

–Siento haberme retrasado –saludó con cara de espanto y hojas entre el cabello.

–Lucy-san, Juvia pensó que habías olvidado la misión.

–No, no, claro que no –respondió riendo nerviosa. Repentinamente un peculiar olor pasó por la nariz de Lucy–. Huele a menta.

–¡Es por el nuevo jabón de Gray-sama que Juvia compró! –chilló emocionada la Lockser.

–¿Jabón… de Gray? –preguntó.

–Un jabón con la figura de Gray-sama.

–Y con éste te lavas, ¿verdad?

–¡Sí! –asintió frenéticamente–, Gray-sama es fabuloso.

–Debí haberlo imaginado… –suspiró resignada la maga estelar–. Levy-chan tenía razón –lloriqueó.

Un signo de interrogación apareció arribita de la cabeza ladeada de Juvia, que no entendía nada. Y es que Lucy, como decía Happy, era una pervertida, a veces. Aunque tampoco Juvia se quedaba atrás. ¡Y es que, y esto, pero aquello!

Así que la moraleja de la historia, hecha por Lucy: si vas a entrar a un cuarto que no es tuyo _toca antes de entrar._


End file.
